


The Road to Hope

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: Alec's Warlock Mark [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood takes back the institute, BAMF Alec Lightwood, HEA, Izzy reveals plan to Alec, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, More tags as they apply, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Warlock Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Alec finally sets foot into the institute after two months. Things happen. Some good. Some not so good.(sorry my summaries suck sometimes)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec's Warlock Mark [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598248
Comments: 40
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that we're finally on part 8!!! I have to thank all of you for sticking with me. And as always my awesome beta Cassandra. 
> 
> Rating for this is Mature for now but probably get higher

Two months of not stepping a foot in the institute was a long time. At least, that's what it felt like to Alec as he stood at the door of the institute. Two months. Two months of going behind the back of the Clave and still acting as head of the institute. He knew the Clave saw his name on the documents. He knew they were giving Izzy hell, but since he wasn't physically inside the institute, there wasn't much they could do. That was until today. Izzy had called Alec and asked him to meet her at the institute. She didn't say why. Just that it was important. 

Alec sighed. He wished Magnus was with him, but Magnus was off working. Before he could get the doors open, Underhill was opening them.

"Welcome back Alec. Izzy is waiting for you in your office."

They headed to the office only to be stopped. 

"What is he doing here? There are strict orders-"

"Oh shove off Baron," Underhill spat. "Izzy told him to come by." He led Alec past Baron and to the office. 

Alec frowned but pushed open the door. He was surprised to see Magnus sitting in a chair chatting with Izzy and Lydia. 

"Magnus?"

"So nice of you to join us darling."

"What's going on?" Alec scrunched up his eyebrows. It looked as if they had been in the middle of some sort of meeting.

"Have a seat big brother and relax." Izzy smiled. "Max and Kaitlyn went on their first mission with Jace yesterday and it was successful."

Alec raised his eyebrow, "You called me over here to tell me about Max's first mission?"

Magnus chuckled, "Isabelle, you know as well as I do, Alexander is not a patient person. Just tell him already."

"Fine" Izzy sighed. "Well, Magnus, Lydia and I, among a few others have been working on something for the past two months. So originally, my plan was to have you be defended against the council to get you properly reinstated as head of the New York Institute."

"Oookay?"

"However, I thought, why not go bigger. Why not be on the council itself, or even the new Inquisitor? With you on board, especially as Inquisitor, you can really make a difference. Kinda like you were doing and are doing here but on a much bigger scale."

Alec blinked, attempting to process all this information. "Wait, you three think I can be on the council? I mean, as great as that sounds, I'm a downworlder now. And the Clave has rules against downworlders."

"I have a feeling that'll change very soon," Lydia said. "Especially after I and a few others are through with them. A downworlder saved their lives and the lives of more than half their people. It's time they get that stick out their asses."

Alec looked at Magnus who was looking at him with a smile. Alec chewed his lip.

"Well...I mean, Inquisitor does sound nice. And High Warlock of Alicante has a nice ring to it don't you think Magnus? Magnus Lightwood-Bane High Warlock of Alicante?"

Magnus gave that little shake of his head he did when he seemed to be considering something that he liked.

"The things I could change...and put into place," Alec mused out loud.

The three smiled at each other. "Then we better get to work." Lydia said. "Time to start campaigning. Earn the people's trust. Although after talking with quite a few of them, that won't be hard. I think the only ones who will be hard to convince would be the Seelies."

"I'll take care of them," Magnus winked.

Izzy opened her mouth when the door opened and Baron and another shadowhunter entered the office. 

"What is the meaning of this? You were clearly told Alec Lightwood was not allowed."

"Well since I'm head of this institute, I can call meetings with whomever I wish. Including Alec Lightwood-Bane," Izzy stood up. "Now, if you don't have anything important to tell me, get out of my office."

Isabelle Lightwood had a reputation back in Idris for being one of the toughest shadowhunters around. She could take a grown man down in seconds blindfolded. Not many dared to cross her.

"I will report this to the Clave. Mark my words," Baron said before he and his companion left. 

Izzy rolled her eyes, "I'm sick of them. I wish I could just throw them out."

"You could but that would cause problems." Magnus stated.

Alec blinked, "Guys, I do not want to go back to prison. I told you this wasnt gonna work."

"Alec relax. No one's gonna lock you up. They haven't said anything about your signatures," Izzy said.

"Yet. But it's only a matter of time." Alec shook his head. He stood up and started out of the office when he came face to face with both Jia and Aline.

"Mr. Lightwood, pleasure to see you." Jia spoke. "I seem to remember there being a statement clarifying that you are no longer the head of this institute. Therefore not only are you no longer allowed to be here, but your decisions have no standing."

Izzy opened her mouth but Alec held up his hand to cut her off, "That may be true, but let me ask you this, who was actually able to get work done worthy of the Clave's approval? Under whose leadership was we able to not only stop Valentine but Lilith  _ and  _ Jonathan? While the Heads that were appointed by the Clave were worrying about minor issues, I focused on what needed to be done. Despite my relationship. And even before I was appointed head of this institute, I gave my life to the Clave and this is how I get treated because I did something for myself for once?"

Alec shook his head "Now I see that the Clave are just a bunch of hypocrites. And trust me, when I become Inquisitor, you all are gonna be sorry."

He pushed past them and started out the office. No one said anything. For a good minute all was quiet. Then Jia let out a growl.

"How dare you! You think you can just come in here and talk to me like that?!" She made a grab for Alec.

He pushed her back, "On the contrary, you came into  _ my  _ building and thought you could degrade me just because I no longer have the appearance of a shadowhunter. Make no mistake, I'm still a shadowhunter. I may not have full Nephilim blood, but I'm still a shadowhunter. And you do not have the right to come in here and disrespect me."

Izzy looked at Magnus and then at Alec. It was like a switch had been turned on. Just a few seconds prior, he was scared. And now…

"You'll never make it to Inquisitor," Aline spat.

"Oh I don't know about that," Lydia spoke up. "There are a lot of people who would back Alec. This entire institute for one."

Jia glared at Alec, "Make no mistake Lightwood, make one wrong move and I'll have you locked away for good," she snarled before leaving the institute with Aline.

"Alexander," Magnus spoke after they left. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know what came over me" Alec sat down. "Seeing them made me realize how angry and hurt I am."

"Well, I do believe you just took back the institute. But they will be watching you closely" Lydia commented. 

Alec blinked. Did he really? He looked at his sister who smiled. She pressed a button that requested all shadowhunters presence.

"Ready to make your first official speech?"

"Do I have to?"

Izzy nodded, "Yup. C'mon." 

The four headed to the Ops center where all shadowhunters had gathered. Izzy stepped forward. 

"I'll make this quick as I know everyone is busy. I just want to have you all help me welcome back our head Alec Lightwood-Bane."

There was clapping as Alec stepped forward. "Thanks Izzy. I'll be brief. I want to thank you for all your support and concern. Those of you that are new, welcome. You have joined us at a great time. Change is coming. The world is changing and it would be beneficial for us to change with it. While we pledge our duty to the Clave, we cannot be like the Clave. Stuck in the same ideals for millions of years. We must embrace the change that is coming. And dare I say it, oppose the Clave if you must. We must also be vigilant. While there may be a decrease in demonic activity, it's still out there and we must always be ready. Be prepared but never be cocky. You are all dismissed."

The shadowhunters dispersed into their duties. A group was getting prepared to go out on patrol. One of the shadowhunters ran up to Alec and hugged him.

"Nice speech big brother."

Alec chuckled, ruffling Max's hair, "Thanks. Be careful."

"You know it."

Alec watched Max head out with his group on patrol led by Clary. Izzy headed to the weapons room, Jace was monitoring some activity downtown on the computers and Alec and Magnus headed back to the office where they chatted with Lydia for a few minutes before she headed out. Magnus closed the door behind her and looked at his husband.

"What?" Alec blinked.

Magnus smiled, walking over to him, "I'm just happy to see you back in your element." He winked, "We should celebrate."

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" 

Magnus just grinned as he kissed Alec.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short I know I am sorry. And I'm sorry I kept you all waiting for months. Between writer's block, depression, and working on a novel that has actually been picked up by a publisher its been crazy. I hope you accept this short chapter as forgiveness and know that at this very moment I'm working on Chapter 3

Right after lunchtime the next afternoon, Alec held a Downworld Council meeting. Everyone was in attendance and there were a few extras to this meeting.

"It's good to have you back Alec. No offense to Isabelle," Maia smiled. "It's just…"

"It's been different," Lorenzo finished her sentence. 

Alec nodded, "Thank you. Yes I know things were...should I say, out of sorts. And I wish to apologize for all the men and women you have lost due to what happened with my father."

"That is the past," Meliorn, who had recently been crowned the new leader of the Seelies, spoke. "We must look to the future."

"One that has you as High Inquisitor," Mikel spoke. "I do like Isabelle's idea. With you in charge, perhaps a brand new change can arise."

Alec's wings gave a little flutter at the praise, "I appreciate it. It won't be easy. But it's definitely time the Clave made a change. Now, onto other business."

The meeting lasted an hour. When everyone left, Alec felt good. They seemed to get a lot accomplished. However, the day was not over yet. He had several meetings scheduled, including one with Jia. He was not looking forward to that one. He had a stack of paperwork that needed to be signed off on and he was also scheduled for patrol.

**MB <3AL **

While Alec was busy with his meetings and paperwork, Izzy, Lydia, and Magnus made a special visit to Alicante. They had a meeting with the current High Inquisitor. If all went well, she would step down and Alec could take her place. However, they had a feeling no such thing would happen.

"What is the meaning of this? I didn't agree to a meeting with a downworlder. Especially the one who turned one of our best shadowhunters."

"Forgive me Madam Inquisitor, but if Alec was one of your best, as you say, how come he was constantly being mistreated? How come you left him to be imprisoned and tortured at the hands of his father?" Izzy asked.

Magnus shook his head, "Alexander is one of the best shadowhunters. Not because he's so rigid like most shadowhunters, but because he cares. He cares for those other than himself. You shadowhunters are taught emotions are a distraction. However, Alexander learned that this was farther from the truth. And he used those emotions to help him be the best out there."

The inquisitor eyed them, "What is it that you want from me? I heard that you are actually trying to get Alec to take over my position? Alec Lightwood has made quite a mess of things. There is no way he would be fit for this position."

"Not true. It is precisely why he would be a good fit. Yes, Alec Lightwood-Bane," Lydia put emphasis on the Bane portion of Alec's last name. "Yes, he does make a mess of things but you have to admit, he still gets the job done. If it hadn't been for Alec and his team, Jace Herondale would still be in the clutches of Valentine and he would have never learned of his true heritage. Valentine would still be alive and Kaelie would still be killing shadowhunters. As shadowhunters it's our duty to protect the downworld, yet many harm them as if they are the enemy just because they may be part demon. Alec has done the impossible and gotten downworlders not only to work with shadowhunters but work with each other."

The Inquisitor looked at them saying nothing.

**MB <3AL **

Alec, Clary, Max, and two other shadowhunters were getting ready to go on patrol. Alec looked at the four of them as he glamoured his wings and checked his holster.

"Remember, we need to stay close to one another. I'm not saying stay right next to each other, but close enough that others can get to you if you need help. Unless it's a demon, we do not shoot first ask later. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded and the five left the institute. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3. I was going to upload it yesterday but got busy and forgot.
> 
> A/N: I am asking for patience in uploading chapters besides the fact that they go through my beta before I post, I've been extremely busy. I'm in the process of writing my own novel, and I'm running my own business, plus I have other fanfiction stories to write.

The streets were silent as the group patrolled looking for any signs of demons or disturbances. Max and Alec were talking about how Max liked being at the institute. One of the other shadowhunters asked Clary about her artwork, while it looked like just a bunch of teens and young adults walking the streets, the five were keeping a keen ear out. 

Suddenly a woman screamed. They all froze and looked to see where it was coming from. They all ran down a corridor and glamoured themselves while Alec spread his wings and flew to the top of a building and he was shocked by what he saw a few streets over, a woman who was cradling what Alec could only assume was a baby, was using her magic to fend off another warlock. 

“Alec? Do you see anything?” Clary called up to him.

He dropped to the ground and pointed, “It's warlocks, I’ve got this.” And he was gone before anyone could stop him.

“Goddamn you Alec!” Clary shouted and started running toward the spot where Alec pointed with the others following after.

**MB <3AL**

“Stay back!” The woman tried to attack the offending warlock with her magic it was clear she was weakening and that she was running out of magic.

“There’s no use trying to save yourself. You’re weakening with every breath you take. Perhaps you should stop fighting and come back to us. I promise that your punishment would be mild.”

The woman shook her head. She would fight until her dying breath, there’s no way she would go back to that prison nor will she allow her child to grow up in that kind of environment.

“Hey!”

Both warlocks turned to face Alec and they both gasped for very different reasons. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t Magnus Bane’s bitch,” The man sneered. “I’ll take great pleasure in killing you.” He opened his hand gathering magic in his hand.

“You wish asshole!” Alec flung him away with a gust of his wings before working up the magic in his own hands. 

“That little bit of wind is supposed to hurt me?” The warlock barked before he hit Alec with enough magic to send him flying. 

“Alec!” Clary screamed, seeing Alec fly through the air and hit a car with a scream of pain. 

Alec struggled to his feet just as Clary and the others came over to help him “Are you okay?” Max asked.

Alec ignored him and turned to face the warlock just in time to see him strike the woman with a scream Alec pushed the others away, the magic in his hands going red and lethal he blasted the man with enough magic to kill him.

Alec ran over to the woman who opened her eyes upon seeing him he dropped to his knees and tried to heal her while the others stood by watching and not knowing what else to do.

“Please…” The woman started.

“Shh...don’t speak. Let me heal you. You’ll be fine.”

“No...can’t...please…”

“At least then let me call Magnus.”

The woman struggled and handed him her bundle, “I’m not going to make it. My wounds are too deep. Please...take him. Just promise...promise me you will tell him that...I loved him.”

Alec took the baby and opened the blanket to take a good look at the infant. He had a shade of bluish-green skin with dark blonde hair. Alec wished that the infant was awake just so he could see his eyes, he turned to ask the woman what his name was but when he turned to her, he saw that she was gone. Alec wasn’t one to cry, even when he was being tortured by his father, he maybe cried once or twice. But these weren’t sad tears. These were tears of anger. Tears of failure. 

Clary swallowed and looked at the others before slowly approaching Alec, “Alec?”

Alec barely looked at her. He drew his wings over himself and the baby. Clary inched closer to him, “Alec, it wasn’t your fault.”

Alec spread his wings to their fullest span. He said nothing and barely glanced at them before cradling the baby in his arms as he flew up into the sky.

Clary cursed. 

“What do we do now?” Max asked.

“Clean this up and then call Magnus. Who knows where Alec’s going.”

**MB <3AL**

Lydia, Izzy, and Magnus stepped out of the High Inquisitor’s office. She told them she would review their case and give her answer in a few days time. As Magnus was about to conjure a portal for them both his and Izzy’s phone went off simultaneously, Izzy blinked. 

Magnus answered, “Hello?”

_ “Magnus, it's Clary. It's...Alec.” _

Magnus put his phone on speaker, “Clarissa, what’s going on? Where’s Alexander?”

_ “I...we...we don’t know. He’s not answering his phone and he’s activated his anti-tracking rune.” _

“What do you mean? Why would Alec do that? He wouldn’t take off like that,” Izzy commented. “What happened?”

Clary took a deep breath and explained what had happened while they had gone on patrol and with the warlocks.  _ “...And he just took the baby and flew off. I’ve asked Jace and Maryse, but neither know where he would go.” _

“That’s the problem. He could potentially be anywhere,” Lydia commented. 

Magnus opened a portal to the institute as he hung up with Clary. Izzy shook her head “see, normally when Alec is hurting or upset or anything really, he usually trains. That’s always been his go to. He trains until he burns himself out. But if he’s carrying an infant…”

“He never would go anywhere away from the institute?” Magnus asked. He was worried for his husband.

Izzy shook her head, “No. Before you came into his life, he never left the institute unless it was for a mission or for patrol.”

Clary had her head in her hands, “I’m sorry.”

Max looked upset and said nothing he just paced. He was very...Alec like in this moment Izzy rubbed Max’s shoulders while Jace tried to console Clary telling her that it wasn’t her fault. Magnus chewed his lip and wondered if he could reach Alec through their telepathic link. He sat down at the table and closed his eyes.

_ Alexander? _

There was silence for a few minutes, and Magnus was about to try again when he heard Alec reach back to him.

_ Magnus? _

_ I’m here, love. Where are you? I’ll come to you. _

_ Magnus, I’m so sorry. I tried… _

_ Shh, Alexander, it's okay. Tell me where you are. _

_ Brooklyn Bridge. _

_ I’m on my way. _

Alec didn’t reply nor did Magnus need him to. He stood and walked to the hallway to conjure a portal, Izzy ran out to him, “Magnus, where are you going?”

“To see Alexander.”

“You found him? Where is he?”

Magnus shook his head, “I’m going to get him and take care of him. Alone. If he wants to let you all know what happened, that will be his choice. But for now, I need to go take care of him.”

Izzy nodded, “Understood. I’m glad you found him Magnus. Even though I don’t know how you did it.”

Magnus just nodded before he stepped through the portal he had opened. 

**MB <3AL**

Magnus stepped through the portal and spotted Alec sitting on the bridge. His wings covering his body. By the looks of things, Alec was clearly glamoured so Magnus did the same. He walked over to where Alec sat and knelt down, “Alexander?”

Alec peeked from behind a wing and opened his wings. In his arms was the baby. Magnus sat down next to him. From the look of things, the baby was only a few weeks old.

“She made me promise to take him. I tried to heal her. I tried to get her to let me call you to heal her. I couldn’t save her. I tried.”

“Alexander,” Magnus sighed, stroking his husband’s wing. “That wasn’t your fault. The important thing is that you tried. You can’t save everyone, that’s one thing I learned the hard way as a warlock. We may be powerful, but even we can’t save everyone. Especially if they don’t want to be saved.”

Alec said nothing as he looked at the baby, “He’s cute.”

“Yes he is.”

“He looks a little like Catarina. Except his eyes. He woke up for a little bit and I got to see his eyes. They look like a snake’s.”

“Do they? They must be his warlock mark. Like I have cat eyes.”

“But wouldn’t his skin be his mark too?”

Magnus chuckled, “Remember how I said some warlocks have more than one mark? This little munchkin seems to have two.”

“That must mean he’s gonna be quite powerful.”

Magnus laughed, “Not necessarily. It means that his parents are both warlocks.”

“Oh.”

Magnus frowned. He had never seen this side of Alec before. He looked so...defeated. Eventually, making a decision, Magnus stood and held out his hand to Alec. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

“Magnus, we need to get stuff for the baby. I mean...if we’re gonna keep him.”

Magnus nodded, “I can do that when we get to the loft. Right now you need rest.”

Alec chewed his lip before taking Magnus’s hand and standing. With the other hand free, Magnus opened a portal into the loft. As soon as they stepped through, Magnus waved his hand bringing a crib, playpen and some toys into existence. Before Alec could ask, he snapped his fingers and grinned. 

“There. All paid for. Go on and set him down Alexander. He’ll be fine.” 

Alec sighed and lay the baby down in the crib. The little boy opened his eyes and gurgled up at Alec. Alec smiled, “Hey little guy.” He stroked the baby’s hair.

The baby gave a gummy smile as he grabbed one of Alec’s fingers and held tight. Magnus chuckled. “He seems quite enamored by you.”

“I don’t know why. I didn’t do anything.”

“You saved him Alexander. Maybe you couldn’t save his mother, but you saved him and that, right there, is plenty.”

Alec never took his eyes off the baby, “I just feel like...if I was a little bit faster with my magic...maybe if I had done something different…”

Magnus put a gentle hand on Alec’s shoulder, “Alexander. Darling, listen to me. You can’t beat yourself up over what ifs. They will kill you. You take every experience as a learning experience. I’m four hundred years old and even I haven’t learned everything. Everything is a learning experience. A teaching experience. So use it to better yourself for next time, but don’t stress yourself out about the what ifs. Nor about trying to save everyone. Like I said, that was a hard lesson I had to learn.”

“But warlocks are supposed to be powerful!” Alec argued.

Magnus gave a small chuckle, “Alexander, yes warlocks are powerful but we’re human too. We make mistakes, we struggle, and fail just like everyone else.”

Alec sighed, “I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right. So, about this little guy here. Do you wish to keep him?”

“He probably won’t let me go even if I tried,” Alec chuckled.

“Probably not. So that’s settled. We can move the crib into our bedroom if you wish and we can turn the guest bedroom into a nursery.”

Alec nodded, “I like that. What do you think Max?”

Magnus cocked his head, “Max?”

Alec shrugged, “He just reminds me of my little brother when he was a baby.”

Magnus nodded, “Max it is then.”

**MB <3AL**

A few hours later, Alec had Max on his lap and was feeding him a bottle of weird looking warlock baby food that Catarina had brought over. She did a full check up on him and deduced him quite healthy. She also agreed with their name choice of Max.

“It's a good solid, strong name and I think it fits him,” she had said. 

So now, Alec was feeding him because Max seemed to have grown quite attached to him and wouldn’t let anyone else hold him. Magnus came into the bedroom after seeing Catarina off, two drinks in his hand.

Alec grinned at him, “You read my mind.”

Magnus climbed on the bed skillfully without spilling a drop and kissed his husband on the mouth before handing over his drink.

“Wait until your mother finds out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in keeping up with me or you just wanna chat, you can find me on facebook
> 
> www.facebook.com/rogue.sfanfiction


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to my amazing beta Cassandra. She is just wonderful

True to form, as soon as everyone found out about the baby they all wanted to come visit, especially Maryse. They all cooed over the baby and no one once they got a chance to hold Max, wanted to put him down. Max was actually thrilled to find out he had someone named after him; it made him feel proud and even more grown than he already was. 

“You are just the most adorable thing ever, yes you are!” Maryse cooed, nosing Max. “I was wondering when I was gonna start getting grandchildren.”

Izzy laughed, “Yes, she actually asked me the other day when I was getting pregnant. Never mind the fact that vampires can’t exactly procreate.”

“Hey, it was an innocent question. And besides, how was I supposed to know? I mean all this time, we thought warlocks were infertile and yet…”

Magnus chuckled, “Glad to be of service Maryse.”

Clary smiled as she walked into the kitchen where Alec was cooking, “Hey Alec.”

Alec looked up, “What’s up?”

“I was just checking on you. You seemed mighty upset the other day.”

Alec froze, “I’m...fine. I’ll be fine.”

Clary cocked her head and was about to speak when Magnus came in carrying a wailing baby in his arms. “Alexander it appears someone wants his daddy’s attention.”

“Magnus, I’m cooking!”

“I’ll finish up. But it's clearly not me he wants.”

Alec chuckled and put down the spoon and washed his hands, “Fine. Come here munchkin. Are you giving your daddy a hard time again?”

He took Max from Magnus and Max immediately stopped crying. Magnus gave Alec a look that said ‘Told you’ Alec chuckled as he carried the baby into the living room. Clary smiled and followed. 

“Has he done crazy stuff with his magic yet?”

Alec shook his head “not entirely, he is only a few weeks old so I don’t think he can do much. Although Magnus would understand more than me.” He sat down on the couch and waved a hand bringing a bottle into it before feeding it to Max.

“You have come a long way,” Clary said. 

Alec shrugged, “Yeah, well...I’ve come a long way in a lot of ways. This is just one of them.”

“That’s true,” Jace nudged him. “And we’re grateful. Actually I think we’re more grateful to Magnus. If it wasn’t for him you’d still be a repressed prick.”

“Hey!”

“But now look at you, you’re much happier, married to the love of your life and now you’re a dad!”

Alec glared, “You know Jace, if I wasn’t holding Max, I’d probably throttle you.”

Jace laughed, “Yeah right. That’s one thing of yours that hasn’t changed much. You still suck at hand to hand combat.”

“Boys, play nice.” Maryse teased affectionately.

**MB <3AL**

Max was put down in his crib for bedtime, and dinner went off without a hitch. There was a lot of catching up and talking about the future. Luke even managed to stop by for a bit and have a drink with them. Now everyone was lounging around the living room, the stereo was playing and they all had some drink in their hands. Just as Magnus returned from checking on Max, a fire message whisked through the air and he snatched it up.

Everyone sat up and looked at him, “Magnus, what is it?” Alec questioned.

“It's a fire message from Lydia. She said that the High Inquisitor and the council are willing to meet with Alec and his witnesses. According to Lydia, the High Inquisitor explained that if they have enough proof of all the good Alec’s done, then they will consider putting him on the “ballot” for the election coming up next week.”

No one said anything for a minute. Alec was in shock. It just wasn’t possible. Was it? And what exactly kind of proof were they looking for? How exactly could he prove all the good he’s done? And was this some kind of trick because wasn’t the Clave supposed to be watching and knowing pretty much everything? What would happen if they didn’t give adequate proof? It wasn’t like he could be de-runed, but Max, Jace, Izzy, Clary and Lydia could just try to help him.

“This is certainly good news,” Maryse smiled and the others seemed to agree. Alec still hadn’t said a word. He was looking at his hands still in his head.

Magnus, knowing what his husband was doing, knelt down and placed his hands on top of Alec’s. “Alexander? What is it?”

Alec looked up at him, “I...I’m just thinking. I mean, it's good, yes…”

“But…” Magnus prompted, when Alec didn’t speak he gave a small sigh. “You’re worried that this might be a trap or something?”

Alec shook his head, “No. Not really a trap but, what kind of proof are they looking for? And what will happen if they don’t get the information they want? They can hurt Izzy and Jace and Max and Lydia just for trying to help me."

Izzy put her arm around Alec, "You know me Alec. I'd do anything for you big brother."

"Even if it means you risk being deruned?"

"Anything. So I don't care what it takes. We're getting you in the running."

Alec didn't say anything. Magnus knew he was retreating into his head and he decided to let him for a bit. But when he eventually saw Alec wasn't coming out of it, he sent everyone home and gently nudged his husband to his feet. Alec blinked, looking around.

"Where'd everyone go?"

"I sent them home, come on." Magnus held out his hand.

Alec blinked but took his hand and let him lead him into their bedroom. Magnus lay him back on the bed.

"But what about…" Alec started.

"I have the monitor turned on. Now, relax." Magnus spoke softly as he slowly stripped his husband.

"I can't. How can you be so calm about-" he was cut short by Magnus kissing him.

"You need to stop overthinking so much. Whatever happens, happens."

"But…"

"Alexander," Magnus sighed. "Trust me."

Alec looked away, "I'm sorry."

"No," Magnus turned Alec to face him. "No. Don't do that. Don't hide from me. All I'm saying is have a little faith darling. Isabelle is good at getting what she wants when she wants it."

Alec laughed, "That's true."

Magnus nodded, "So don't worry," he kissed him before pushing into him.

**MB <3AL **

Alec knew he shouldn’t have been surprised when he and Magnus portaled to Alicante after leaving Max with his mother and seeing the throngs of people there. It looked like the entire institute was there. Warlocks, vampires, seelies, werewolves, they were all there. He blinked.

“You’ve helped, and touched so many lives Alexander. You’ve paved the road for many. You should be very proud,” Magnus told his husband. 

Alec nodded. The High Inquisitor looked at them all when they entered the room, “Why are you all here?”

“To support Alec Lightwood-Bane. You asked for proof Madam Inquisitor, here is your proof,” Izzy spoke. “Or if you want further proof, look at what happened to Valentine, Lilith, and Johnathan Morgenstern. Without Alec’s guidance, without his leadership and his constant self sacrifice, those three would still be a terror amongst us.”

Alec wanted to laugh when Izzy said that he was constantly self sacrificing himself. Yes it was true, he was, but if it was to save or help someone he cared about, how was that bad?

The Inquisitor looked at the crowd. She was actually quite shocked at the amount of people that were there to support this one Shadowhunter. She was about to speak when Madzie stepped forward.

“May I say something?” she asked.

The Inquisitor nodded, “You may.”

“Alec is and always has been the best. He talked to me like another kid and not a warlock when we first met. He accepted my warlock mark, my gills. He is the nicest, accepting man and brave too. He protected me countless times regardless of the fact that I’m a warlock and have powers. To Alec, he saw me as a little girl. And I love that about him. He showed me that Shadowhunters aren’t to be feared.”

Madzie grinned at Alec before running back to Catarina. 

“When I first found out about the Shadow world,” Clary spoke up. “I do have to admit, it seemed as if Alec hated me. But I soon realized, that wasn’t the case exactly. He was just trying to do right by the harsh rules that had been instilled in him by you guys. He made me want to be a better shadowhunter. He made me work to be better, he helped me save my mom and when my mom died and we found out Johnathan was my brother, he was always right there helping me. Yes, our friendship has been rocky, I’m not discounting that, but no matter what, Alec has been there for me. Like I said, it's because of him I’ve become a better Shadowhunter.”

Alec blinked. He wasn’t expecting like that at all from Clary. She was right. Their friendship has always been rocky. But they were getting better, he felt.

The inquisitor allowed a few more people to speak. This went on for about an hour. Several people spoke about how Alec treated them or how Alec saved them, or just how Alec changed their views of Shadowhunters in general. Then counsel members would ask Alec and others questions. After the questioning, The Inquisitor looked at Alec.

“Would you like to say anything?”

Alec was ready to shake his head no. But after hearing everyone speak on his behalf, he wanted to speak. So he nodded. 

“I’m not here to make some political statement about how I could do a better job at being inquisitor than you. But I do have to say that it saddens me. It saddens me that the Clave is so built on old rules, and has never thought that maybe the old way wasn’t working. It doesn’t matter if Shadowhunters feel they are better than the downworld because we have angel blood. Who cares, bloodlines aren’t everything, Character is everything. Behavior is everything you first shunned me because I was gay. Why? What does my sexual orientation have to do with how I am as a Shadowhunter? Then when I was dating Magnus, you questioned my judgement. Again, why? What does dating a downworlder have to do with how I do my job? You know what hurt me the most? I have done everything for the Clave. Everything! And you all acted as if I wasn’t good enough. I’m not talking about the fact that you had Jace be the head of the New York institute. But just…” he shook his head. “Times are changing, and it's time that the Clave changes with it. Downworlders are not our enemy. I am not the enemy just because I decided to become a warlock.”

Alec had to stop otherwise he would’ve gotten angry and he didn’t want to be angry. He just wanted to say what he wanted to say and then leave. 

“You know, downworlder or not, Alec has still been able to do a great job as head of the institute and you all know it,” Andrew spoke up. 

The head inquisitor pursed her lips and looked at the council members before looking at the crowd. “Very well. The council members and I will confer and we will get back to you via fire message tomorrow.”

Magnus put his arm around his husband as he led him from the room, “I’m proud of you Alexander.”

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Alec muttered. 

“Oh stop being such a baby,” Izzy laughed, “It wasn’t so bad.”

“Easy for you to say, you didn’t have a bunch of questions thrown at you,” Alec said.

Magnus opened a portal to the loft, “Come on then.”

“What about Max?”

“I’ll retrieve him from your mom a little later. Right now my husband needs a little TLC,” he teased.

Alec raised an eyebrow but let Magnus pull him through the portal.

**MB <3AL**

“Is it just me, or does he seem to have matured overnight?” Alec asked. 

Magnus chuckled, “Well, he is a warlock and warlock children mature faster than most children.”

It was a few days later and Magnus and Alec were sitting on the living room floor watching Max play with his toys. He was already sitting up, with help from the couch and able to “clearly” express what he wanted.

“So when will his magic manifest?”

“Most likely in a couple of months. Magic, in warlock children, normally doesn’t manifest until the child is about a couple of months old. But for him, I’d give it a month.”

Alec nodded. He frowned where there was a knock at the door. He looked at Magnus. “Expecting someone?”

Magnus shook his head. At Alec’s concerned face he smiled, “Relax darling. If it was someone dangerous the wards would’ve picked it up.”

Alec frowned as he stood and went to the door and opened it. It was Max, Maryse, Izzy and Jace. Alec furrowed his brow. “What’s going on? Where’s Clary and Simon?”

“Shopping, or doing some...best friend thing,” Izzy chuckled. 

“So why are you all here?” He asked, watching his mother go see Max and Magnus.

“Lydia stopped by the other day. She said there’s been a lot of talk. More like disagreements on the council. A few of the council members are backing you one hundred percent in terms of applying change to the Clave. However, there are some, the Inquisitor included, that don't want anything to change. And they want you to lose your rights to the New York Institute.”

Alec started to speak but his sister interrupted him, “But this just came for you today. It was addressed to you.”

Alec took the paper in his hands and went over to where Magnus, his mother and Max were playing. Magnus looked up at his husband. “Alexander? What is it?”

Alec frowned and handed it to Magnus, “I don’t want to know.”

Magnus stood and looked at the note. He blinked and reread it a few times. His face split into a grin, “Alexander, this is very good news.”

Everyone looked at Magnus, “It is?”

Magnus kissed Alec and nodded, “Yes. It is claiming that the High inquisitor is “stepping down” from her position and they would like you to fill that position.”

“That’s huge!” Max grinned. “But who would take over the institute? And does that mean you have to move to Alicante now?”

Alec went over and hugged his brother, “First off, no that doesn’t mean I’ll be moving to Alicante. When your husband is the High Warlock of Alicante, I’ll only need to portal. As for who’d be the head of the institute, I’d probably vote for Izzy. And Jace can be the new Combat teacher.”

Both Izzy and Jace looked at each other, “You serious?”

Alec shrugged, “If that’s what you want.”

Jace and Izzy both nodded. Alec smiled and looked at his family, he knew there was a lot of work to be done in restoring and changing the Clave, but he definitely was up for the job. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, we have exactly one more chapter left in this and then the series is done. Who knows maybe I'll do a prequel to this ;)
> 
> If you wish to follow me you can find me on www.facebook.com/rogue.sfiction (please message me and say you are from AO3 otherwise I may deny friend request) 
> 
> Also check out my novel its called Secrets & Lies by NaiKa Storm on Amazon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my beloved readers. This is it. This is the final chapter of the final installment of Alec's Warlock Mark. I really hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I appreciate all the wonderful comments and feedback and kudos. 
> 
> I apologize this chapter is so short I couldn't get it any longer without it sounding forced.

_ 5 months later _

Alec had been at this job now for quite awhile, but it still felt new to him. This wasn't like running an institute. Well...it was kinda like running the institute just with more responsibilities. But, with Magnus at his side he could accomplish anything. 

He rubbed his neck as he headed back to his office after his current meeting. A meeting that included both shadowhunter and downworlder, he never thought he'd see the day. When his mom came to visit on his first day, she sobbed and gave him a bone-crushing hug, even though his mother was no longer a shadowhunter, she was still pretty strong she had to be, she ran a bookstore, he smiled as he sat at his desk.

**Alec [1:45pm]:** Hey how's your day going? How's Max?

**Magnus [1:46pm]:** Max is fine. Being good and letting papa work. And I'm fine. Had phone meetings all morning. Did you eat?

**Alec [1:46pm]:** Not yet. I just got out of a meeting. 

There was no reply from Magnus. Instead, a bag and a coffee appeared on his desk. Alec chuckled. 

**Alec [1:49pm]:** Thanks.

**Magnus [1:50pm]:** You are very welcome. Enjoy your lunch. I'll see you later.

Alec put his phone down. He ate his food as he looked over his paperwork. 

**MB <3AL **

Several meetings later, Alec was back at his desk looking over reports. He was so into the reports he didn't notice a portal being opened until Max plopped in the middle of his desk.

"Dada!"

Alec chuckled picking him up off the desk, "Max! How did you get here? What are you doing here?"

Lately Max has been developing his magic more. The first sign of his magic showed up when he was two months and accidentally turned his papa's hair blue. Magnus has been working on him to gain more control but Alec was pretty sure this wasn't his husband's doing.

Max gave him a slobbery kiss and Alec laughed as he bounced him, "Come on. We better call your papa before he has a heart attack." He dialed his husband. 

_ "Alexander? Can I call you back? I'm in the middle-" _

"I have Max."

Alec heard a sigh of relief,  _ "I'm sorry. I don't know how he did it. I turned my back for like two seconds-" _

"Magnus. It's okay. He's safe. And I'm on my way home."

Alec hung up the phone and pocketed it before using his free hand to create a portal home. As soon as he stepped through, Magnus was on them. Kissing Alec and tickling Max's belly.

"You are a sneaky little bugger aren't you?"

Max just grinned. "Dada!" 

Alec and Magnus laughed. They learned a while ago that Max was not a big talker, but when he really had something to say he'd use pictures that showed up in front of him like clouds.

Alec smiled as he looked at his family. He and Magnus had been through so much together, the good and the bad and while he sometimes missed being a shadowhunter and training with his bow and quiver, there were moments like these that made him realize that he wouldn't change this for the world. 

  
  



End file.
